


The First Time I Won

by Itachi-Uchiha-lover (TheAssassinLover)



Series: The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha Original [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: This is the first time Katerina defeated Itachi in detail. A spin off of The Life of a Lower Class Uchiha: A Dark World.





	The First Time I Won

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2011 on fanfiction.net and it just here for archiving.

Itachi and I had battled once when we were younger; I lost and then vowed to beat him. I never accomplished my goal, that is, until he and I were sparring after I made ANBU.

We were in a private Uchiha training field. Itachi ran at me with a kunai, I successfully evaded it, countering his with my own kunai. He aimed a blow for my side. I blocked it and jumped back.

"You're still not strong enough Katerina." Itachi pointed out.

"I will beat you Itachi. If it's the last thing I do, I will get you back." I said evenly.

"Then come at me with all you've got." He said taking a fighting stance. Normally I would have charged at him blinded by rage, but instead I got an idea. I ran at him and he got ready to strike. At the last possible moment I body flickered behind him and his eyes widened in surprise. He turned just as I kicked his legs out from under him.

Itachi fell and I jumped on him pinning him to the ground, a kunai at his throat.

"I win." I whispered gazing into his eyes. I slowly removed the kunai from his neck.

"Katerina…" He breathed as I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, straddling his lap. He kissed me back harder. The kiss became more heated and he held me against him. He lightly nipped my lower lip asking for entrance. I granted it.

As our kisses became longer and harder I could feel him against me, I pulled back. "Itachi…" I said my eyes widening.

He looked away turning red. I turned him back to face me giving what was by far the most heated kiss yet. He flipped me so I was on the bottom, trailing kisses down my neck.

Sex wasn't something Itachi and I had planned on doing again after the first time, but in a position like this it just happened. It's a good thing no one else used that training ground and that it was late into the night. Otherwise we could have been in a load of trouble.

I finally beat Itachi and got a second pleasurable bonus. And even if we had been caught, my god it would have been worth it. If there was one thing Itachi mastered quickly, it was sex; no matter were it was.


End file.
